


Stretching the Heartstrings

by Stardust_Sketcher



Series: Fics I write when I want to avoid my main fic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Muggle AU, just because I need femslash drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Sketcher/pseuds/Stardust_Sketcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Harriette Potter is assigned to a possible drug case at Mistress Mcgonagall's Institute for Aspiring Ballerinas and meets a beautiful blonde ballerina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretching the Heartstrings

Harry knew this case was a bust.  
She and Ronnie had been working on a bigger drug bust going on down town, but Chief Shacklebolt had reassigned them to investigate a tip off that one professional ballerina from Mistress Mcgonagall's Institure for Aspiring Ballerina's was a customer of the head drug dealer they had been chasing.

Harry took the last long gulp of her cheap coffee and tossed the cup in a street bin.  
She was exhausted from a long night of research and it was four thirty in the morning.  
Harry squinted her eyes as the sun peeked over the high city buildings.

“...fuck.” She cursed seeing how filthy her glasses were.  
She cleaned them and began waking up the steps of the Ballerina Institute.

Harry tucked her uncontrollably curly hair behind her ear as she pulled out her phone. She had been meaning to cut it, but after her break up with Girven she had been forgetting to take care of herself.  
They’d been in a relationship for almost three years and all of a sudden he said that he didn’t feel the same way anymore about them.  
Harry had become distraught for months. Luckily Ronnie and Hermes had supported her and helped get her back into the swing of things again.  
Unfortunately that just meant Harry was throwing herself into her work.

“Hey Ronnie! Me again. I got to the site early so I’ll just head in. We can meet up in the cafe next door when you’re up. Ok, bye.” She hung up and walked in the entrance.

After a couple minutes showing her badge to the entrance and getting a clearance, Harry began strolling down the corridors and looking for any sign of anyone there. Seeing the sunlight begin to stream in through the windows told her that she was probably alone.

Harry turned a corridor and heard the sound of violin music playing. She came to a door and gave a brief knock before opening the door.  
There was a ballerina stretching by the bar along the mirrored wall.  
Harry felt her breath catch in her throat.

The woman was beautiful.  
Of course Harry only saw her from the side as she lifted her leg, placed it on the bar, and stretched down.  
Her figure with lithe. Her skin like porcelain. Her body was beautifully developed. Her legs stretched on for miles. Her hair so blonde it was almost white was held up in a bun atop her head.  
She wore black legwarmers, tight grey shorts and a loose black shirt that hung off one of her shoulders.

She stretched her arms up and Harry gulped.  
Her face was angular and aristocratic. Her pale lashes long and her pink lips light and so tempting. She opened her eyes and saw Harry. She felt her cheeks flush with colour as the grey eyes looked her up and down.  
“Who are you? Obviously you’re not a new student.” She returned to her stretching and looked at Harry through the mirror.

Harry fumbled around in her pocket and pulled out her badge.  
“Ah – Officer Harriette Potter. I’m here with my partner _–officer partner!_ Not romantic partner. Who isn’t here right now. Anyway, I’m here to talk about how single I am– _I mean_ how ballerina’s here are suspected drug users.”  
_Fuck, I’m such a mess._

The blonde’s lips quirked up in the mirror and she raised her leg off the bar and stood on the floor. She bent down and turned the music coming from her phone on a speaker off. She picked up her duffle bag and sauntered up to Harry.  
“Well, officer,” She came up to Harry’s side and all of a sudden she was struck with her delicious perfume. “I’ll be looking forward to having a chat with you later on.”

She tucked her blonde fringe behind her ear and there was a glint of something in her eyes. Harry didn’t want to fool herself in thinking it was interest.  
Their hands brushed as she passed. “My name is Draco by the way.”  
She was smiling ever so slightly and her eyes were definitely glinting with _something_. “Just in case you’re interested.”

“Oh, I’m interested.” Harry spoke without thinking. She watched the blonde ballerina with the exotic name brush past her and sashay down the corridor. Harry heard the door close and gripped a hand to her shirt above her chest and took a deep breath.

She was just a couple months out of her longest relationship and should not have a thing for a possible suspect.  
She was such a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgant femslash drarry fic that I only intend to ass more to if I'm asked.  
> These fics are purely for when I want to write but don't want to write for Magical Pretty Guardian Angel Draco Malfoy fic.  
> To be honest, I'm just posting it here because my lievjournal isn't working for my and so I remember to post it there at all. So if I get it to work then I'll be moving it there.


End file.
